The Dark Frost
by Alec534
Summary: Jack Frost has been protecting children for centuries, but what happens when he becomes the new Dark One? Our heroes will be facing new challenges, all the while avoid THE DARK FROST.
1. Chapter 1

**An Unlikely Ally**

Regina stood in the middle of the street, staring at the Dark One dagger. Which a few moments ago was ownerless, but then ended up as a tether for a poor soul once again. But the name on the blade was unlike any of the previous dark ones. It belonged to a hero who had sacrificed himself for others many times before. The name was _Jack Frost._

"How could he be so stupid?!" Regina shouted in agony.

"That thing almost killed you. He saved your life." said Mary Margaret.

"Don't you think I don't know that?!" Regina retorted.

After a few moments of reminiscing over the loss of their friend, they went into Gold's shop. The apprentice lied beside the Blue Fairy after his rough encounter with the darkness. He was only a few moments away from death.

"That monster just took Jack. Where did it go?" Emma asked.

"Where all darkness originates, in your realm." he answered weakly.

He then flicked his wrist and wand appeared in his hand. He handed it to Regina and gave his final breath. They figured that they could use it a tool to get to Jack. Regina tried to use the wand to open a portal, but nothing happened.

"If you want my opinion, you have lost your inner evil. We need someone wicked." said Hook.

Regina's eyes lit up with realization. She knew who Hook was talking about, her sister Zelena. Much to her dismay, they went to the hospital ward to acquire her assistance.

"Hello sis, Robby, what do you want?" she asked rudely.

They quickly explained the situation with the darkness, and her eyes lit up in surprise. Even though she hated all of them, she secretly had a crush on Jack. She had observed him through her crystal ball in OZ many years ago. She pitied his loneliness and wanted to reach out to him. But she never got the chance to meet him without interference from Regina, Emma, and Mr. Gold. This could be her chance to get a happy ending.

"Well, that does sound awful. Luckily for you, l will assist you in retrieving Little Jackie from the darkness." she said with a smile on her face.

Regina looked surprised that Zelena was actually going to help them.

"Why did you willingly decide to help us?" she asked the former Wicked Witch.

"I have my reasons to help Jack, which I don't have to tell you." she sassfully to her so-called little sister.

"Besides motherhood is starting to change me." she said.

Emma remove Zelena's cuff and handed the wand. She then closed her eyes and focused on the Enchanted Forest. It took a few seconds, but then a green cyclone appeared in the sky. Within the blink of an eye, the cyclone carried them off to the Enchanted Forest. The quest to save Jack begins!

(I know it's the shortest chapter I have written in anything, but it will get better over time.)


	2. Chapter 2

Resisting the Evil within

 **(JACK'S POV)**

It has been a day and a half since I became the Dark One, and I'm doing my best to avoid using dark magic. Since I arrived in the Enchanted Forest a phantom of Rumpelstiltskin started following me around. Rumple already tricked me into using dark magic earlier to find Merlin. Afterwards, I started to follow a creature called a Wisp. I almost had it, until a red-headed woman named Merida snatched it out of the air. I tried using my ice magic to slow her down, but it only pissed her off.

"Oi lad, if you want to fight me, then come on. I'll fight against a witch." she said raising her fists.

' _Damn she's hot!'_ I thought to myself.

"I'm not a witch, I'm Jack Frost." I said to her.

Her cheeks suddenly blushed bright red. She was almost making a boy-band fangirl face. I was waiting for her to yell 'O my god! she whispered to herself repeatedly. It wouldn't be the 1st time a gorgeous woman fangirled over me.

"I'm sorry for calling you a witch. I didn't know that I was talking to the one and only Jack Frost." she said modestly.

I almost expected her to drop to your knees and ask me to marry her immediately. Judging by her looks and personality, I would say yes.

"You don't have to apologize. I was just trying to get the Wisp." I said while embarrassed.

"It's alright, after I'm finished with it you can use it." she said while trying surprise a blush.

"And I'll consider that ice as a wee magical love tap." she said.

"Quick while she's not looking, kill her." the phantom whispered.

"No, I won't give into the darkness to hurt someone. Once she's done, I get to use it." I whispered to the phantom so I wouldn't look crazy.

He then started laughing with crocodile teeth. If Tooth saw his teeth, she would scream in terror. I didn't see anything about the situation that particularly funny.

"It's not a toy dearie. Once she uses it, it becomes her's for the rest of her life. But you can use the Wisp, if her heart stops beating. If you know what I mean dearie." he chuckled in my face.

I kinda agree with him this time, this seems like the perfect time to take the Wisp. But I can't hurt her, she's so freakin cute. Besides I'm doing my best to the control the darkness. I turned back around to see the Wisp flying away from Merida. Rumple kept tempting me to use my new powers to rip out her heart, but I refused. She turned back towards me with a look of disbelief and regret.

"I'm sorry, but it just flew away before I could give it to you." she said remorsefully.

Tears started to work their way down my face. I dropped to my knees while trying to hide my crying. But Merida caught a glimpse of my tears. She crouched down and embraced me in a hug.

"It's alright. If you want, I can help you find who you are looking for." she said.

"I'd like that very much." I said to her, while wiping away my tears.

We got up and left for Camelot to find Merlin. I was quite surprised that Merida pushed her own quest aside to help me. I didn't know, but for some reason my heart started beating fast whenever I looked at her. Maybe it's the darkness playing with my head. Or could it be that I instantly fell in love with Merida?

Nah, that's impossible. The only woman whom I was in love with was Elsa. The people of Storybrooke and I encountered her 2 months ago. She has the same powers as me. But she's back in Arendelle, so I probably see her again.


	3. Chapter 3

Arrival and Departure

 **(REGINA'S POV)**

We had just landed in the Enchanted Forest after our trip through the cyclone. Thankfully no one was hurt, accept Zelena started feeling nauseous and started vomiting everywhere. Robin and I tried to contain our laughter.

"You alright sis? How about I ask Granny to make you fresh onion rings?" I giggled.

"SHUT UP REGINA! CAN WE JUST HURRY UP AND FIND YOUR LITTLE SNOWMAN ALREADY!" Zelena screamed.

She's seriously concerned about finding about finding Jack. I'm a bit curious. Why would my sister want to help us find our friend? Maybe Jack could give me the answer when we find him.

We started walking through the forest. It's been at least 4 months since Zelena's curse was casted and broken. Before all of that, we were trapped back here. Now we're trapped here again. Talk about history repeating itself. This is ridiculous.

I turn to Henry, whose walking on my right. I suddenly notice tears coming from his eyes. Just then, Emma comes up beside him and latches her hand onto his shoulder. Despite the current situation, I also put my hand on my Henry's shoulder.

"What's wrong kid?" Emma said breaking the silence.

Henry turned to face her. His head lowered in sadness. I informed the others to go on ahead, while I stayed behind with Henry and Emma.

"I'm worried about Jack. What if the darkness controls him, and tries to make him hurt us. I don't want to fight him. He's my best friend." sobbed Henry.

Emma grabbed Henry and pulled him into a hug. I understood how he felt. When Henry was growing up in Storybrooke, he didn't have many friends, except for Jack. One day, Henry was at the park playing at his castle. He was about to climb the very top of the castle, until he slipped and started to fall. I was scared about losing Henry, until Jack ran up and caught him before he had hit the ground. Ever since that day, I thought of Jack as Henry's older brother.

"Don't worry son. We will find him and save him from the darkness." I said confidently.

He looked up at me and smiled. It made him feel better, regain some confidence. He perked up and walked ahead of us to catch up with Robin, Hook, David, and Mary Margret. Emma brushed up beside me. She looked at me with a concerned grin.

"You guarantee it, huh?" She asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I don't know Emma. What if Jack doesn't want to be free of the darkness? He might end up killing us. Once he takes the dark path, it will be difficult coming back." I sighed.

Knowing from my experience being a villain, dark magic is tempting. Hopefully Jack doesn't fall to its temptation.

"EMMMA! REGINA!" a voice shouted.

We turned to see a tall slender figure with white hair. He ran towards us along with a red-headed woman. I opened my arms and embraced him.

"Jack, are you okay? Who is this?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Regina, this is Merida. She's been helping me with trying to find Merlin." Jack said.

Just then, a group of horses appeared. The knights upon the saddles were somewhat dashing. Especially the one in the front.

"Greetings travelers, I am Arthur Pendragon of Camelot." he said modestly.

"Hi, we are looking for Merlin." Jack quivered.

I understand why Jack is suddenly afraid. Arthur has Excalibur within his grasp and could possibly use it to hurt Jack. But I won't let that happen.

"Ah yes, he foretold your arrival. Come and we will take you to him." he said.

We joined up with the others and followed Arthur to Camelot. For some reason, when we brought Jack to the others, Zelena ran up and wrapped her arms and legs around his waist causing him to fall. I feel sorry for Jack as I try to contain my laughter. Without haste, we crossed the bridge into Camelot. Suddenly a flash appeared, I didn't know, but everything was about change.


	4. Chapter 4

Cursed Again!

 **(JACK'S POV)**

I had just casted the curse to bring us back to Storybrooke, for the wrong reason. Because of me, Hook is now a Dark One. Merlin warned me not to do it, but I let my judgment get the best of me.

As the curse takes effect, I walk over to Zelena's unconscious body. She looks beautiful when she's asleep. But I can't trust her after what she has done. So I enchant her cuff so she can't remove it. I gently sit down beside her and stroke her belly with my index finger.

"Don't worry, I'm going make sure your little green bean is safe." I whispered softly in her ear.

Just then, I heard the sound of Sneezy opening the door of the diner. So I quickly made myself vanish in a cloud of smoke. Sneezy and Happy stepped inside the diner as the others woke up. Everyone looked around aimlessly, questioning what they were wearing and how long they have been gone.

Six weeks was all of our time in Camelot, although for them it felt like moments since I added a memory wipe to the curse. But I deeply regret that I have to hide the truth from them.

"Where's Jack?" said Snow.

I decided to make a big appearance to them.

"Relax everyone. I'm right here." I said as I reappeared in the doorway of the diner. To make it even more dramatic, I turned my hoodie into a hooded black cloak with silver designs etched into the fabric. My shepherd's crook was now black with a pattern of frost wrapping around its structure.

"Jack, what happened to you?" asked Henry. I did my best to avoid tearing up in front of him. I have to keep up the act.

"Is it not obvious? We went to Camelot to get the darkness out of me. But you failed." I said in a villainous tone.

Sneezy just then sneezed in the middle of the conversation. Which then it gave me an idea to add extra flare to my image. With the flick of my wrist, I turned him into a stone statue. Sorry Sneezy.

"There's no guardian in this town anymore." I said while trying to suppress my guilt.

"Jack, stop this now mate." said Hook as he walked up to me.

"Or what, Hooky?" I retorted.

"Or I will do what you asked me to do if you went to far." said Hook. He reached into his pocket in search for something. Luckily for me, his pockets were empty.

"Looking for this? Nobody is going to hold this but me." I said as pulled out the Dark One dagger from my cloak. Its presence sent shivers down my spine, but its power is incredible.

"And now for what you all have done to me, you're about to be punished." I said. I slowly turned my head only to meet Zelena's tearful gaze. She stepped towards me worriedly. Her hand gently grazed down my cheek. Even after all the stuff she has done, I still love her.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked tearfully.

"Because... I am the Dark One, sweet face." I said before disappearing from sight in a cloud of smoke once again. Reappearing at my house in the woods, I finally released my tears. I had just threatened my friends, and the woman I love. What kind of monster am I?

As I dropped to my knees in sorrow, a faint image appeared in the corner of the room. A familiar figure stepped out of the shadows and my gaze met its pair of golden eyes.

"Hello Jack, its been a long time." he said in a poly-toned voice.

"Well, I didn't expect the Boogeyman to enter Storybrooke. But I suggest you leave now." I pleaded.

At the moment I desired the thing I dreaded most, solitude. Especially if a certain Nightmare King decides to bother me. But he taunted me by showing me vision of Zelena in her hospital cell.

"Face it Frost! You make a mess everywhere you go. I can't believe that you can even call yourself a Guardian!" he shouted at top of his lungs.

At that moment, something inside me snapped. How dare he tarnish my good name. Without hesitation, I thrusted my hand into his chest. He screamed in pain, but I ended up laughing as I pulled his heart out. It feels good, holding a life in the palm of my hand.

"You're a monster!" he shouted.

I grabbed the collar of his cloak and brought his face close to mine. I could smell the fear emanating from his body. It was intoxicating. So this what it's like to be a villain.

"Only on the inside." I whispered in his ear.

After that, I crushed his heart. The remnants spilled out my palm in the form of shards of broken glass. He fell to the ground, and disintegrated into dust. At last my worst enemy was dead.

"Now then, it's time to have some fun." I said as fireball appeared in my hand. I threw it at Pitch's remains, and scorched them until there was nothing left. Being a villain is going to be fun.

The Dark Frost...has awoken!


	5. Chapter 5

The Price

 **(REGINA'S POV)**

I can't believe that Jack has turned against us. When we saw him last night, he wasn't the same fun-loving boy that we have come to care deeply about. I'm worried that he has probably embraced the darkness.

"Regina, are you alright?" said Robin.

I desperately needed some comfort. So I cupped Robin's cheeks and slammed my lips onto his. Our lips danced upon each other's mouths. The sweet taste of his lips was a dose of ecstasy. We both felt calm and collective as we got lost in the moment.

Suddenly, a puff of air ripped Robin from my embrace and dragged him off into the distance. Belle arrived a few minutes later and identified the invisible force as a Fury. A demon sent from the Underworld to collect the unpaid price of magic.

That means something happened to Robin while we were in Camelot. I wish we knew what it was. But only one person knows what happened in Camelot, ...Jack.

10 minutes later

I got out of my car and walked up to his front door. After knocking 3 times, the door flung open on its own. I found him in the living room sipping a cup of Earl Grey. Didn't know he had a good taste in beverages. He finally noticed me in the room and placed his teacup on the coffee table.

"Regina, It's so good to see you." he said maliciously.

I was right. He did accept the darkness. Jack Frost was no longer the Guardian of Fun, at that's left is the Dark Frost. He had become a true villain.

"Enough small talk Jack. I need you to call off the Fury!" I screamed. I really hated myself for yelling at him. He has been my only true friend for a long time. It kills me to see him like this.

He stood up and started laughing. I didn't think anything about the current situation was funny. What is going on in his head?

"You have got to be kidding me. Listen here Regina, I can't call off the Fury, because I'm not the one who summoned it. You did." he spoke clearly.

Without another word, he teleported me out of his house and to the park where I saw the Fury getting to drag Robin's soul to the Underworld. I quickly ran over to him, but was blasted back by the Fury.

Just then the others arrived. Belle told me that only to defeat the Fury is to combine the power of all our souls. We quickly joined hands and used our combined power to send the Fury back to the Underworld. Robin awoke and was still in one piece.

That night at Granny's Diner, we freed Sneezy from his stone prison and Henry started hanging out with a girl that I have never seen before. I'm filled with joy knowing that my boy is falling in love. But I miss the times when Henry and Jack used scheme around during Operation Cobra.

 **(JACK'S POV)**

I creepily examine the dagger while twirling it in my hand. Earlier I saw Regina and the others at the diner having a good time. Deep down I wanted to join them, but I knew I had to control the darkness by staying away from them.

"Feeling left out dearie?" asked a familiar voice.

I turned around to find the phantom of Rumpelstiltskin standing on the staircase. He hasn't come to me in two days. I wonder what he wants now.

"Before you say anything, there's something you should see." he said as he flicked his wrist. Suddenly, a small door opened underneath the staircase.

"There are many things that have held all the Dark Ones back from accomplishing their goals. The family we work so hard to protect, the friendships that remind us of who we used to be, the magic that inspires our every action, and worst of all is the love that refuses to give up on us." he said

I followed him down a narrow flight of stairs, until we entered a cave-like room. I carefully examined the structure of the room, until the phantom pointed at a large stone. A large sword stuck out of its center.

I walked up to it and put the dagger up against it. The details on the blades match perfectly. The sword is Excalibur and the dagger is its missing half. Placing my hands on the handle of the sword, I try to pull it out. But I utterly fail and I'm blasted back by a magic seal.

"You really thought it would be that simple dearie? If you want that sword, you're gonna have to pay...the price." said Rumpelstiltskin as he faded into the shadows.


	6. Chapter 6

Awaken the Beast

(JACK'S POV)

I had just returned from the mine. Over the past few hours since Rumple showed me Excalibur, I been using various in attempt of removing it. This morning I came up with one of the best ideas that ever thought of. A dwarf's pickaxe can break through almost anything, so I stole Happy's pickaxe from the mine.

Although I do regret doing so, Happy was the only other person in Storybrooke who was my friend during Regina's curse. Nevertheless, I need to free Excalibur. Without a second thought, I picked up the pickaxe and swung it at the stone of Excalibur. The second it hit against the rock, the metal on the end broken into several little bits.

"Really dearie? Using a dwarf's pickaxe to break through the enchantment on the stone? That was a fantastic idea." said Rumple sarcastically.

I really didn't appreciate the phantom's sarcasm. If he wasn't a voice in my head, I would be strangling him with his gold straw. He was really bugging the hell out of me.

"It was the one thing I could think of. I don't see you coming up with better ideas." I retorted.

"The enchantment on the stone will break, but only if a true hero removes Excalibur. One who's heart is a blank slate. And you already know who that is, don't you dearie?" he asked.

Unfortunately I did know who he was talking about. The only person whose heart is neither light nor dark is the only one who can remove Excalibur. That person is Mr. Gold. Sadly for me, he is in a coma. But I know what I must do to awake him, get an object that touched him before he became the Dark One.

"This is going to be fun." I chuckled to myself.

(BELLE'S POV)

Everything has been going to hell. Rumple still hasn't awoken from his coma, our memories have been erased, and Jack is now the dark one. I think to myself while reading my favorite book that Ruby gave a year ago: The Mysterious Island, by Jules Verne. I was starting to get more into the book, when all the sudden the store bell rang. I got up and walked to the front of the store, only to find Jack standing there in a fancy suit.

"Hello Belle, how's the husband? Still asleep? Terribly sorry, but I'm not here for him. I'm actually here for you." he said to me in gentlemanly manner.

I was shocked. Jack was hitting on me, a married woman. I couldn't read his facial expressions, but his voice sounded soothing somehow.

"What do you want with me? I can't help you with anything. You need to leave immedia" I said before he interrupted me by slamming his lips onto mine.

This was really happening. Jack was kissing me. Although I tried break away, the minty taste of his lips was irresistible. My mind had gone blank. The power of lust began to take over. Jack had covered the windows and locked the doors, so no one could see what we were about to do next. I slam Jack onto the floor and position myself on top of him. Failing to control my urges for much longer, I started unbuttoning his shirt. While doing that, he placed his cold lips on the nape of my neck.

"My god! You're better than Rumple!" I shouted.

"Be careful sweetie pie. You don't want to get the 'cold shoulder'." he whispered in my ear seductively.

A hour and a half later

I woke up with my head feeling fuzzy. Probably was all the caffeine from the coffee that I had at Granny's earlier. My hair is all ruffled and my lipstick is smeared. A sudden reminder hit me. I had just had a 'one night stand' with Jack Frost. This was the worst night of my life. Just then, I noticed a note laying on the floor beside me.

 _Belle,_

 _I really enjoyed seeing you today. I hoped you enjoyed it too. By the time your read this, Gold will be at my place. I'm sorry, but I need him for something important. You'll see him again soon, I promise. By the way, you're a real beast in the bed. See ya around: Sweet Legs!_

 _Yours truly,_

 _Jack Frost_

(JACK'S POV)

"Well, he rather doesn't look to good if I do say so myself." said the phantom of Rumple.

I simply ignored him and pulled a long thick fabric from my pocket. It was Baelfire's shrawl. I stole it while Belle was unconscious after our extremely close encounter.

"Well, you found something that touched him when he was still a man." Rumple sighed. He seemed unimpressed.

"I worked hard for this." I said to him.

"Oh yes dearie, you fooled around with his wife, and took advantage of the situation. You are simply amazing." said Rumple cheerfully.

"Thank you. Now silence!" I shouted at him.

I raised my hand, and the shrawl shattered into tiny pieces and went into Gold's body. Within a few moments, he awoke. He took one look at me and gasped.

"What do you want from me? You're the Dark One now, not me." he said weakly.

"That's right, you heart is not dark or light. You're a blank slate. Which makes you valuable. I'm going to help you become the one thing you never expected, a hero. But not just any hero, the truest of heroes. After that happens, I have job for you that only you can do." I said to him as we turned our heads to face the stone of Excalibur.


	7. Chapter 7

A 'Wicked' Encounter

(ZELENA'S POV)

It has been two weeks since we returned from Camelot. So far it's been awfully quiet. Although, the janitor at the psychiatric ward occasionally tells me about all the trouble Jack has gotten himself into. To pass the time, I just read a few books Regina let me have. At least she won't let her sister become bored.

As I read on through a book on parenting, I felt a slight kick from my belly.

"Was that a kick just now my little munchkin." I whispered happily.

Just then, the nurse came in with my food tray. I hoped that it was those delicious onion rings from Granny's. Unfortunately, it was covered with leafy greens and raw spinach. Apparently, it was Regina's idea for me to eat organic food. I brushed it away and the left the room.

"Yeah, that spinach looked bad anyway." said a voice.

I turned around only to find Jack leaning against the wall. Feelings of joy and mischief raised up my spine.

"The Dark Frost, and what do I owe the honor of this meeting?" I asked curiously.

"Hardly a meeting, consider it a 'date'." He said mischievously.

Within a moment, we reappeared in the dining room of his house. I noticed that he was holding two take-out bags from Granny's. He placed them on the table and pulled multiple packages of onion rings. He motioned for me to take a few.

"Go ahead and eat up. Dark Ones don't judge." he said.

I followed his advice and chowed down on the delicious greasy treats. The taste was irresistible. After I finished my meal, Jack walked over to me and leaned in towards my ear.

"Are ready for dessert?" he whispered in a seductive tone.

Before I could respond, my instincts took over and made me latch onto him. I wanted him. Even though, he is the Dark One. He new charm was really turning me on. I think I might want him to give me another child. The thought of it made me blush. My head started feeling heavy, and then everything I went black.

When I awoke, I was back in my cell. Feeling tired, I laid back down to go back to sleep. But as I laid my head down against the pillow, I noticed that it was too soft. I lifted the pillow and there was nothing underneath it. Usually, the Apprentice's wand would be hidden under it by me. I quickly assumed that Jack took it when I wasn't looking. What could he possibly want with that fancy little stick?

(HENRY'S POV)

These past few days have been terrible. Yesterday, I found out that Jack ripped out Violet's heart in Camelot. Regina tried to come upstairs and calm me down, but I refuse to open the door or talk to anyone.

Just then, I heard a knock at the door. I looked out the window to see Regina opening the door and Jack standing on the front porch. So I decided to crack open my window to listen in on their conversation.

"I'm here to see Henry." Jack said. I definitely don't want to see him right now. He betrayed me, my best friend betrayed me. I overheard Regina telling him to go away. I wish he would, I don't want to speak to him.

After Regina slammed the door in his face, he looked up towards my window and waved his hand. But I decided to ignore him, so I closed my curtains and went to bed. Suddenly, a message made from ice formed on my bedroom wall.

 _I'm so sorry Henry. I promise that I'll make it up to you._

(A/N: as you can see I made this chapter almost a little steamy for Zelena. But still she is a villain, and villains don't get happy endings.)


	8. Chapter 8

Jack meets Nimue

 **Two Weeks Ago**

(JACK'S POV)

I can't take it anymore. Hiding at Granny's, controlling the darkness, and being on the run from Arthur. All because I grabbed that stupid dagger! Luckily, I have been distracting the darkness by making dream-catchers out of ice. I looked up to see Merlin examining a couple Apollo chocolate bars.

He seemed mesmerized by the chocolate bars for some reason, so I walk over to him. He then turns to me and hands me one of the bars.

"A long time ago, I had a chance to try one of these. But the opportunity was taken by a little girl with sticky fingers." said Merlin.

It took me a moment to realize who he was talking about.

"You're the usher from the movie theater that Emma went to as a kid." I exclaimed.

Just then, I remembered what else Emma said about Merlin. He warned her to leave Excalibur alone. Thankfully, Emma hasn't even touched the sword ever since we arrived in Camelot.

"Emma did what you asked. She left Excalibur alone." I said to him informally.

"I know. But soon Excalibur will find its way back to the stone. Which is why I need you to come with me. You and I must obtain an object they can insure the darkness's destruction." he said to me while maintaining a straight face.

We snuck out of the diner while everyone was out gathering resources. Before we left, I left Henry a note. I didn't want to worry him. Little did I notice, Merlin had hidden the dagger in his cloak. He took it from David and Snow without permission. Clever move coming for the most powerful sorcerer in all the realms.

We hiked along through the forest, until we came upon a ritual platform. It was once the stand of the Promethean Flame. The flame provided the first fire to mankind. Now it is a powerful ember, but it is in the grasp of first Dark One.

Once we got to the stand where the flame once stood, Merlin handed me the dagger. I was shocked to see that he trusted me with it. But then he said that he gave me the power to kill him if my darkness comes out of control. Not so much of a good luck remark.

I focused on the dagger. The letters on the blade changed rapidly. Suddenly a hooded figure appeared before. I was very surprised that Merlin could see it too. Although when I looked at the name on the dagger, and was shocked to see that it belong to someone I did not expect. The figure removed it's mask and revealed the face of a woman.

"Nimue." I sighed.

She looked at me and smiled.

"Yes I'm Nimue, and you're Jack. Amazing isn't it, to be standing in front of the first Dark One. You're even more handsome than I thought." she said which made me blush a bit.

Then she turned towards Merlin. I saw a strange look in her eye. It was almost as if she planning something. Best if I be careful.

Suddenly, my hand lifted on its own and blasted Merlin to the ground. It took me a moment to realize what was going on. Nimue was controlling me!

"Why are you doing this? You love him!" I shouted trying to talk some sense into her.

"No matter how much you love someone, when it comes to power you have to say 'this mine.' Also, you're doing this." she said.

Without warning, she sent me flying towards Merlin and had me grip his throat. She lectured on about the power of the darkness, until I broke free from her control. I took the dagger and ripped the ember of Prometheus from her chest. She stepped towards me and said that whenever I needed her, she would be in my head. Merlin got up and leaned against a tree to catch his breath.

"So how does it feel to choose the right path?" he asked

I just looked at him and gave him a straight answer. Hopefully it will convince him.

"To be honest Merlin, it feels damn good." I answered clearly as possible.

 **Two weeks later**

"Go ahead dearie, get it over with." said the vision of Rumple.

I am just about to lose it, if he keeps following me around. Just then, Nimue stepped out from the shadows. She looked like she was up to no good.

"You can now snuff out the light within you. We are proud of you Jack, all of us." she said.

At that moment, all the previous Dark Ones appeared behind her. I couldn't see their faces, but it looks like their eyes were small balls of fire. It absolutely terrified me.

I walk over to a small chest, and opened it to reveal the Ember of Prometheus. I cracked off a small piece and formed a huge fireball and placed the Dagger along with the sword inside it. Within a few seconds, the sword Excalibur was whole again.

I reached over to grab it, but I suddenly remembered Merlin's message to Emma. So I hesitated, and told Nimue that I wasn't supposed to take the sword. But she retorted by saying that I am a grown man and that I can make my own decisions. She's right. So I grab the sword, while the previous Dark One's whispers were carried across the room.

I think it's time to end this charade, once and for all.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Sped up Pregnancy

(ZELENA'S POV)

"and then witch stoked the fire within the oven, ready to put Gretel inside." I read from the story of Hansel and Gretel. When suddenly, I felt a kick in my belly. It was amusing for a brief moment, until the pain started to increase. I felt like one of the spacemen from Regina's favorite movie: Alien.

A few moments later, Regina and Robin appeared outside my cell. At first they thought what I was doing was really a trick. I assured them that it wasn't a trick after they opened the door. Robin took one look at my belly and gasped.

"How did this happen? You're only two months pregnant." he asked worriedly

Just then I realized what the cause was.

"Dark Magic." I painfully groaned.

"Whose dark magic?" Regina demanded.

"JACK FROST!" I screamed.

Regina and Robin lifted me up the stairs and into a wheelchair. Regina kept asking me why Jack would do this. There was no logical answer I could give at the moment.

"Just know when the Dark One offers you onion rings, don't eat them." was all I could say for the time being.

The nurse then pushed me into the delivery room where the idiot Dr. Whale was waiting. He kept wise-cracking about the time I stole Snow White's baby. Not to mention that he dyed his hair because of Jack. If my cuff was off right now, I could easily strangle him. But for now, that's not a option for me. Just then, Mary Margaret and Belle came in with a large book. They spoke of a spell that Jack might use. A spell to destroy all light magic, and one of the ingredients is the cry of newborn child. I turned to Regina, she's possibly my only hope.

"Regina, I need you to protect my baby. Please do whatever it takes to keep my child safe." I sobbed.

"Don't worry Zelena, your child will be safe. I don't know if the same can be said for you." Regina said.

Her words weren't very reassuring.

 **45 minutes later**  
(HOOK'S POV)

I awoke with splitting headache, and was surrounded by caverns. The last thing I remember is walking into Jack's house and having a goblet of wine. Maybe I got what the people of this realm call 'a hangover.' I look at my right hand, there appears to be a chain connecting something to my shackle. It is the last person I ever expected: Zelena.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing here?" I groaned to her.

"My lover sped up my pregnancy, then kidnapped me after I gave birth to my little girl. And they say I'm wicked." she retorted.

We looked to the other side of the room, only to see a spell book that was open to a certain page. I had no idea what Jack was up to. But it can't be good. Zelena believe that it was a spell to take away her magic. I started questioning why would Jack need more dark magic.

"I not taking her magic, I'm giving her mine. I'm going to transfer the darkness into her and cut her down with Excalibur's enchanted blade. Thus destroying the darkness forever." said Jack from the shadows.

I could not believe what I was hearing. Jack was going to kill Zelena, The woman he loves. I understand the reason why he would do that, but what he would do would be cold-blooded murder. I turn towards Zelena as she began to tear up.

"Jack, I thought you loved me." she whined.

Jack leaned in towards her face and squashed both your cheeks with his hand.

"Oh Zelena, if only there was someone out there who loved you. Unfortunately, that person is not me. It was part of an act that I played ever since I got the darkness in me. Soon Regina will be thanking me for getting rid of the monster known as the Wicked Witch." he said and smacked her the face leaving a red handprint on her left cheek.

He then disappeared and Zelena help me escape. Just as we were about to exit, she noticed a Dreamcatcher hanging from the ceiling. She held it up to me and with the flick of her wrist, my memories returned. I remembered when I was turned into the Dark One, how Jack almost controlled me with Excalibur, and when I casted the Dark Curse by crushing Merlin's heart.

"Are you ready to get your revenge?" Zelena asked.

"Aye, but first we have to take care of Jack." I said to her.

I follows Zelena up the stairs, only to find Jack casting an immobilizing spell on Regina, Snow, and David. Emma was with them. Jack flung her into a tree and knocked unconscious. Nobody hurts my swan! I snuck up behind him and casted an immobilization spell. Zelena strapped an anti-magic cuff on his wrist and taunted him with a hate-filled kiss.

"Prepare to pay to the ultimate price Dark Frost. No can save you from my revenge." I whispered in his ear.

It's time to make the Crocodile pay for killing Milah!

(JACK'S POV)

I got ahead of myself again. Hook now has Excalibur and plans to kill Rumpelstiltskin. On top of that, use the Dreamcatcher was used to take away my memory up something. Whatever memory he took for me it can't be good. Right now I'm sitting on the couch thinking how stupid I was, while Mary Margaret and Regina are sitting beside me trying to figure out Hook's plan. Good thing I told everyone that me being evil was just an act, otherwise it would've done my lights knocked out by Emma. Trust me when Ice battles the Savior, the savior wins every time.

Mr. Gold is sitting across from us, while looking at a pirate sword that he placed on the coffee table.

"He tried to kill me for centuries, so obviously revenge would be on his mind." he said nonchalantly.

"Well, there is one wait for you to avoid this fight. I'm still a Dark One, and I can protect you Rumple. You just have to remove the cuff." I said as I motioned my cuffed hand towards him.

Everyone looked at me with discerning looks. I questioned if they still trusted me. Rumple stated that if the situations were switched around would I be able to trust him. He does make a good point. Just then, Henry walked in.

"Henry, tell them I can help and remove the cuff, please." I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"No. You just want your dark magic again, and I've seen what you've done with dark magic." he said to me and walked back up the stairs.

Everyone was about to leave, when they saw the sad look on my face. Mary Margaret walked up to me and reassured that everyone cared about me still. But they didn't trust the darkness. So they ordered me to stay behind and let them save me. Little did they know after they left, I had other ideas. I wasn't going to ask Henry to remove the cuff, but I'm going to allow him to help me find the Dreamcatchers and restore everyone's memories. Just to help them out, I'll call it "Operation Amnesia."

TWO HOURS LATER

Everyone including myself showed up at Regina's office. Henry and I were successful at retrieving the Dreamcatchers. Merida still has second thoughts about trusting me. So I playfully grope her posterior, which almost angered her. Henry gave a quick high-five over that.

I raise my hand and all our memories started returning to us at once. I suddenly remembered what Hook was planning. We all stormed out of the office, and the dwarves joined us in the search for Hook.

"We need to hit him with everything we got." I said to them

"But this is a man I love." sobbed Emma.

I looked at her with a sympathetic look. I understand that she doesn't want to lose a loved one. But I reminded her that the man he once was died in Camelot, and all that was left was the Dark One.

(A/N: See all of you in the next chapter! Also I hope you enjoyed that Frozen quote.)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Hook's Revenge

(HOOK'S POV)

Well, this is it. I'm about to get my revenge on the dreaded Crocodile once and for all. I had just brought all the past Dark Ones to Storybrooke. The Crocodile followed me into the woods. He looked distressed, and was holding Excalibur.

"Well, did you come to enjoy the show?" I asked him. He didn't seem amused or intimidated.

"Do I look to be in the mood for gloating?" said the Crocodile.

Despite his bad temper, I gloated about taking the power of the dagger away from him. He decided he had enough, and lunged at me with Excalibur. It was amusing to see him for what he truly is, a man who craves power. He loves the power of the Darkness more than his wife: Belle, or his dead son: Baelfire.

"You've done nothing, but parlor tricks." the Crocodile hissed.

I smirked at him.

"I think you will really like what comes next. Here's the trick, in which I finally get my revenge." I said to him.

Just then, Nimue walked out from the brushes and gazed at the former Dark One. She walked over and grabbed him by his neck, choking him. Then, a mark in the shape of a Lotus appeared on his wrist. It was the Mark of Charon. According to the old myths, he was a ferryman from ancient Greece, and he navigated a boat to the Underworld. In order to get my revenge, I will have to send fifteen souls to the Underworld, when the moon reaches it's peak. 

(JACK'S POV)

30 minutes later

We were scrounging around Regina's vault, looking for a way to stop Hook's plan. The Dark Ones had marked most of my friends, including: Emma, Henry, Rumple, Robin, David, and Snow. But they also marked Regina, the woman who had been like a mother to me for so many years. I kept scrambling through piles of books, until Snow broke the silence.

"Jack, I think we should give up. There is no way to stop this." she said.

"You are Snow White. You're supposed to be brave and have the most powerful thing in the world: Hope." I said to her.

Jeez, I sound like Bunny when I talk about hope. It made me feel like crying, but I needed to be strong for them. She looked at me in admiration. But then, she said that she doesn't want to spend her last hours looking through books. She wants to be with her family until the end.

"Dinner at Granny's." Henry broke the silence. David and Snow nodded in agreement. But then I asked who would take care of their little baby Neal. Snow turned towards me and placed Neal in my arms.

"You will take care of him, be his guardian Jack." she said.

I can't believe what I was hearing. I couldn't take care of Neal knowing that I am responsible for his family's demise.

Regina walked in as Snow and the others went out to go to Granny's. I stood motionless with Neal asleep in my arms. I told Regina about what Snow told me. She lowered her head in sadness. She and Henry would also be taken to the Underworld, and they would never see me again. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head.

"I am going to use Excalibur to destroy the Darkness, and you all will be spared."

Regina looked at me for a moment. I handed Neal to her. Gold has the sword, hopefully I won't have to make a deal for it. Regina looked over at me. She knew what was thinking and was hesitant to follow along with it. But gave in eventually. We walked to the pawn shop to Gold sitting in his chair crying. He wiped his tears the moment he saw us.

Regina told him about my plan and looked worried. He went to the back and returned with Excalibur. He gave it to me willingly. I guess I was right earlier. It's a bad time to make a deal, especially when they're facing death itself.

"You're a brave man, Jack Frost." he said.

I was about to walk away, when he grabbed my shoulder.

"Although, it might not work. That sword chooses who is worthy to wield it. Are you sure you are?"

"I don't know." I responded, before leaving with Regina.

 **Half hour later at Jack's house**

It's time. Hook's madness must be stopped. I walk to the coat closet and pull Excalibur out from the doorway. It will soon be over after I kill myself with this.

"I'm afraid I cannot use that sword, mate." said a voice.

It was Hook. He just doesn't know when to give up. I wonder why he's here.

"Like it or not, I owe you." he said.

Owe me? I didn't do anything good for him.

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't remember the reason why I am truly still alive. To get my revenge. Hand me the sword, Jack. I don't want to hurt you."

What is wrong with him? Inside, I'm overjoyed that he doesn't want to hurt me. But I'm still intimidated by his presence here.

I swing at him with Excalibur, missing badly. As I turn around to swing again, I see a girl standing there.

"Please don't hurt me, mister." she weeped.

I stand there in shock. She looks very familiar. Who was she, and why did recognize her? In a moment of fear, I dropped Excalibur on the floor. The girl walked over and picked it up. Turns out, it was Hook using a glamour spell.

"Enjoy your time with your friends." he said sternly, and then puffed away.

What have I done?

REGINA'S POV

We are at the park, facing Hook and all the past Dark Ones. Somehow, he came into possession of Excalibur again. I feel a dark presence from the lake behind us. An old ferry boat with a mysterious figure was approaching. That must Charon, death is almost near.

I look over at Robin, and then to Henry. They are both trying to be brave. At least, I will have them with me. I embrace them both, and wait for the boat.

But then, it stopped. Why is it not moving? A gasp from Henry catches my attention. I turn around to see Hook absorbing the darkness into Excalibur. The blade turned from silver, to black with red engravings. He raised the sword and pointed the blades tip at himself.

Then, the sword puffed away from his hand. He turns to where it disappeared to. It was Jack. He was holding the sword. All of us are screaming for him.  
His tearful eyes look over at us.

"Forgive me." he said.

He stabbed himself with the sword. Everyone, including Hook ran up to him. Jack looked up at me.

"Did you take care of Zelena?" he asked.

I nod 'yes'.

He smiled at that response.

"Enjoy all of your happy endings."

With that, the guardian Jack Frost had died. His body disintegrated when we tried to move him. Henry buried his face in my coat. I cry silently, while the others make funeral arrangements.

RIP: Jack Frost


	11. Announcement

Big news everyone! I will soon be working on a SEQUEL! No adventures in the Underworld for Jack. Spoiler Alert: It will be a JELSA story. Sadly, it will be a while before I can type it. If you all having any ideas for new stories, leave them in some reviews. I will check my review box at least once a week.

I'll possibly have my first real book published in paperback form within the next couple months.

See ya next time!


End file.
